Peter's Story/Issue 5
{Starts with a Flashback when Lori, Shane, Carl and Peter are visiting Rick at the hospital} In Rick’s Hospital room Peter: he’s been worse Shane: Yes he has Lori: What’s that mark on his chest? Shane: he got hit, but it wasn’t bleeding, he told me not to tell you Peter: Typical, that’s a type of thing that Rick would do *they share a laugh* {The door opens and a tall, thin man walks into the room} Lori: Jeff Carl: Hi Uncle Jeff Jeff: hey buddy *he goes over to Lori, and kisses her on the cheek, he then shakes Peter and Shane’s hand and hugs Carl* Peter: Hey Shane, why don’t me and you go get some coffee’s Shane: I ain’t that thirsty Peter: Shane *he signals for him to leave* Shane: In fact, I could do with some grub, you guys want anything? Lori: coffee Shane: Jeff? *he shakes his head* Carl? Carl: Can you get me something to eat? Peter: Yeah sure buddy {Peter and Shane walk out of the room} Shane: what’s the matter? Peter: Oh, nothing, I just think that they need some time alone, that’s all. * He shares a smile with Shane and they walk along the hallway* Present time {the group are all recovering from Last night’s attack, nobody slept at all, they all just hung around the RV, Dale an Peter went on watch, Carol just remained with Ed all night, waiting for him to reanimate, but he never did.} Daryl: Come on Peter, we got a lot of bodies to clear {Morales helps Peter lift it to the other burning bodies, they wing it over to the fire, they then go over to another body, that used to be a survivor at the camp, Daryl and Morales lift them and fling him into the fire} Jim: Jacqui, you all right? Jacqui: No sweetie, I feel sick,* she then throws up, Jim helps her up*, thanks Jim: no problem *they hug* Peter: Andrea, can you get me a drink? Amy: I’ll get you one, does anyone else want one? *Dale, Shane, Rick, Lori and Carol all say they want one* okay {Amy goes into the RV to get drinks, Peter follows her} Peter: Are you okay? Amy: Yes, I’ve got you and Andrea, what more can I have *they hug for a while, and then bring the drinks of water out the others* Rick: We need to move on, more walkers could come Shane: where would we go? Rick: *pauses* the CDC, the best place to find a cure for this disease Shane: I say Fort benning Lori: That’s 200 miles in the opposite direction {Meanwhile Peter walks over to Carol who is beside Ed, who hasn’t reanimated} Peter: Can I get you anything? Carol: I’m glad Peter: what? Carol: this sounds awful, but I’m glad he’s dead, now I can look after Sophia without him touching her and punching me *she cries* Peter: I’ll leave you be {Peter walks off to the others who are around the campfire} Amy: well? Peter: she’s just lost her husband Lori: who was a bully? Peter: she doesn’t feel sorry for him, she’s glad he’s dead Rick: we need to deal with him D'aryl': I’ll do it Peter: No, let me {Daryl nods at him, Peter then walks over to Carol, he bends down to her, she then stands up and takes the gun, she shoots him once, then continues to fire at him until the gun is empty, Peter is now standing back from her, when she is finished, Peter takes the gun off her, she then goes back with him to the others and sits beside Sophia, Peter nods at them, Andrea then goes on watch while Rick and Shane walk over to the front of the RV} Rick: we gotta deal with our own people Peter: Glenn wants us to bury them up on the hilltop; I think that’s reasonable enough Shane: Yeah, it is Shane: okay everyone gather in, we’re gonna go and have a burial for our dead ones now so if you want to go up then your most welcome, Peter, Carol and Sophia are going to stay at the camp. {So everyone except Peter, Carol and Sophia go up to the hilltop} Peter: how you keeping? Sophia: I dunno Peter: you can talk to me you know? Sophia: I don’t know if I miss him or not Peter: it’s okay to miss someone, even if you didn’t like that certain person; I miss a guy that I never got on well with Sophia: really? Peter: yep, and its okay to cry about it, don’t hide your fears or thoughts {Sophia then hugs Peter, he then leave her and Carol and returns on watch. About a half an hour later the others return} Peter: well? D'ale': *who has joined Peter on watch* Rick wants to go to the CDC Peter: and Shane doesn’t? Dale: got it in one Peter: and what do you think? Dale: I think Rick is a better leader if that’s an answer Peter: I’m with Rick no matter what; he’s probably the only family left Shane: Dale, you comin’? Dale: You go on; I’ll catch up with you Peter: where are they going? Dale: scan the woods Peter: oh, you won’t need me then Dale: nope *he laughs* Peter: you be careful *as Dale walks down the ladders* {After a while T-Dog comes up to Peter to take over him from watch,} Peter: Carol, I was wondering if we’re going to be going anywhere do you want me to drive the Cherokee? Carol: Yeah. That’d be great *Peter nods at her and sits beside her and Amy* A'my': What do you think we should do? Peter: I have no idea what to do, but we need to stick together no matter what {Soon Rick, Shane and Dale return, Shane calls them over} Shane: Okay listen up everyone, at dawn tomorrow we’re going to be leaving for the CDC, so get all of your stuff packed away, and get lifts sorted out and everything else. {They all go away} At dawn the next Morning S'hane': Okay You ‘all know what’s happening, Dale will be driving the RV, We’ll be on Channel 25 if you need us, if there’s a problem honk your horn and Dale will stop the RV, is everyone clear? Morales: Yea, em we’re not going. Peter: What? Miranda: we’ve got family in Alabama Shane: are you sure? Morales: yes, Rick: once you’re out there you’ve got nobody to watch your backs Morales: I gotta do what’s best for my family and you can’t change our minds. Shane: Okay *whispers to Rick he nods his head and Shane walks over to him and hands them a handgun Miranda: thank you, for all of your support Lori: you know where we are if you change your minds Shane: okay, let’s head out! {Dale, Glenn, Rick, Lori, Carl get into the RV, Peter, Carol, Amy, Sophia and Andrea get into the Cherokee, Daryl drives his truck, T-Dog, Jim and Jacqui get into T-Dog’s car and Shane gets into his Jeep, Morales drives the opposite way than the others. With the RV in the lead, the Cherokee following it, Daryl’s truck and Shanes Jeep at the rear. In the Cherokee Peter is in the driver seat with Amy beside him, he smiles at her, looks through his mirror to see Sophia leaning on Carol’s shoulder} Amy: I wonder what it’s like here Peter: better have air-con Andrea: and showers, with warm water Peter: and good books, not like Dale’s old boring books *they all laugh* {About twenty minutes on the road they all have to stop due to the RV’s Radiator hose} Dale: New it wouldn’t last that long Rick: can’t you fix it? Jim: sure we can, but not without that Cube Van’s hose Peter: just do what you did before Dale: with the duct tape? P'eter': yeah Dale: good idea, but we’re outta duct tape Glenn: great T-Dog: I see something up a head, gas station’s my guess Shane: you’re right, I’ll go up, you come as well, be my back up {So Shane and T-Dog head up the road} Dale: we might have a problem getting the RV started again Peter: we’ll be fine Dale: we won’t get far with the broken hose Peter: we’ll figure something up. {The scene then cuts to the RV stopping at a barrier, it is now getting darker, Glenn, Dale and everyone else exits the RV while everyone else leaves their vehicles and starts to walk to the CDC. They see hundreds of dead bodies} Shane: alright, stay close and keep the noise down {They arrive at the entrance to see it shut, Jim, Rick and Shane try and open the doors but are shut tight} Peter: walkers *Daryl shoots the walker that Peter saw* Shane: Rick this is a dead end Rick: It can’t be? Shane: right everyone lets go, get back to the cars now! Rick: No, wait, the camera it moved Peter: Uncle Rick, it’s probably still shutting itself down or something Lori: He’s right, Rick there’s nobody here, and it’s a dead end now let’s go Amy: But where, we’ve got no food, not enough fuel to go to Fort Benning Shane: Right ya’ all get back to the cars now, Rick lets go *he forces Rick to move* {They start to go but are stopped by the Doors opening; they all turn round to the bright light coming from inside.} Category: Peter's Story Category: Peter's Story Issues Category: Issues